Changing One's Destiny
by MsIndependentGirl
Summary: Andrian & Aliyah met the Kings & Queens of Old when they first came to Narnia. Later did they know, the Pevensies were summoned back to aid Prince Caspian like they do. What will be their outcome? Who and who will fall in love? Will they leave Narnia at the end of everything? It will get interesting as the story goes by so don't judge it from the first few chapters! :D Set in PC!
1. Back to Where They Belong

**Hello there! Here's the first chapter of my story! It's actually my first time writing a fanfic for Narnia so please do go easy on me! Some of you might find the contents in the first two chapters familiar because this is the edited version of the story "The third son and daughter of Adam and Eve' I've deleted that story and recreated this one. The new characters and Pevensies will meet at chapter 3! First two chapters will give a brief background of the story. Please READ and REVIEW! Thank you! **

**Back To Where They Belong**

A guy who was wearing a blue jacket uniform and spectacles started to walk towards the newspaper stand. He cleared his throat and swallowed his saliva as he looked at the dark haired girl beside him, who was wearing a red coloured uniform, reading the newspapers. He recognised the school of that particular uniform straight away. He was noticing her for quite a long time and now, he finally had picked up his courage to talk to the girl in front of him.

"You go to Saint Finbar's?" he started the conversation.

The girl looked up at him and replied, "That's right," She gave him a slight smile.

"I go to Hendon House. Across the road," He continued, feeling rather happy that the fact she smiled at him. However, the girl was not feeling the same at all.

She gave him an awkward smile as he carried on.

"…I've seen you," said the guy, "Sitting by yourself,"

The girl took the chance to shoo him off indirectly but politely, "Yes. Well, I prefer to be left alone,"

"Me too!" said the guy, smiling happily, "What's your name?"

The girl looked slightly annoyed by now as she turned her back against him. She did not want him to know her name, or let's say her real name either. "Phyllis," she lied, trying to sound convincing as she looked back at him in the face.

"Susan!" a familiar voice called out from behind.

The girl looked rather startled after she was caught in an awkward situation like that. She turned and saw another brown haired girl running towards her. She was much younger and there was an anxious look on her face. "You better come quickly!" she said to the older girl.

The girl took at one last glance at the guy standing behind her, apparently who was still in shock, and ran off quickly with the younger one.

The two girls ran across the road hurriedly and went into the train station. It was packed, with students. Mostly everyone there was heading to the same direction, school. They heard a loud commotion in front but it was too crowded to even see what was going on. Both cheering and jeering were heard from their ears and they sensed something bad just by hearing it. After being managed to squeeze through the group of students in front of them, both of them were shock to see what had just happened in front of their eyes. A few teenage boys were attacking one particular person, beating him, or trying to beat him up brutally.

The golden haired boy who was being beaten up looked up and managed to make an eye contact with the older girl. She just merely shook her head as he suffered another blow from another person and his head was pushed towards the wall.

At the next moment, before they knew what would happen, another dark haired boy appeared from the crowd and went throwing himself to the group of boys.

"Edmund!" shouted the younger girl.

The fight of kicking and punching went on and on as the crowd encouraged them more and more, louder and louder by each blow. It was unstoppable until they heard a sound of whistle from behind, blowing hard at them, trying to disperse them while leaving the few behind as they continued to fight. The police managed to prevent the situation from getting worse.

"Act your age!" he shouted at the golden haired boy when he was about to confront another guy.

With that, everyone went on their own ways and the two boys followed the two girls silently, walking behind. They managed to find a bench for the four of them to sit on.

"You're welcome," said the dark haired boy as he sat down, at the side.

"I had it sorted," the golden haired boy replied with annoyance.

"What was it this time?" the dark haired girl asked the golden haired boy, who was already standing up, facing the three of them, his siblings.

"He bumped me," he replied.

"So you hit him?" the younger girl asked in shock.

"No Lucy," the golden haired boy explained, "After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologise. That's when I hit him,"

"Really?" said the dark haired girl, "Is it that hard just to walk away?" She was the most mature person among the four siblings although she is the second eldest after Peter Pevensie, who is the golden haired boy. Her name is called Susan.

"I shouldn't have to!" Peter argued back, "I mean, don't you ever feel tired being treated like a kid?"

"We are kids," the dark haired boy spoke again, frankly.

"Well, I wasn't always," Peter told them.

The other three exchanged glances at each other. They knew what their older brother was talking about.

"It's been a year," began Peter as he walked back to sit down on the bench again, "How long does _he_ expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time to accept the fact that we live here," replied Susan, trying to knock some sense to Peter, "It's no use pretending any different,"

Susan turned her head after finishing her last sentence and saw someone she dreaded to see at that moment; the boy at the newspaper stand. She quickly turned back and faced her siblings. "Oh no, pretend you're talking to me," she told them.

"We are talking to you," replied the dark haired boy.

"Edmund," Susan hissed as she looked at her younger brother, who was the third oldest after she and Peter.

"Ouch!" Lucy shouted as she jumped out from her seat.

"Quiet Lu," Susan reminded her sister, gently.

"Something pinched me!" said Lucy, pointing to the bench.

"Hey stop pulling!" this time round, it was Peter who stood up.

"I'm not touching you!" said Edmund, defending himself.

"Look, would all of you just…what is that?" asked Susan, looking at something in front of her.

By that moment, all the Pevensies were already stood up, side by side as they stared at the incoming train passing by in front of them in an extremely fast speed. The strong wind was blowing against their body. Something was simply not right.

"It feels like magic!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Quick," said Susan, "Everybody hold hands,"

"I'm not holding your hand," complained Edmund when Peter was about to hold his hand.

"Just…" Peter's words were cut off as the wind grew stronger as if they were going to be blown away from their feet.

Papers began to fly everywhere while the Pevensies looked around. No one seemed to be affected by the wind, except them. It was weird. They looked up at the ceiling and found out that the lights were going to collapse and tiles were going to drop down on their head at any moment. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy looked to the front where the train was still passing by at its full speed. They saw something unbelievable. Sea.

They stood rooted to the ground. They knew they were not in the railway station anymore, but a cave and the train was the last thing that disappeared from their sight when they were brought to this serene world in front of them.

The four of them slowly walked out of the cave and found themselves standing on a beautiful beach. The waters were crystal clear and the sand was soft. The sound of the moving waters was like a melody to their ears, calming their soul in a relaxing way. It was as if they were in a paradise. The Pevensies could not believe the scene in front of them as they looked around in awe.

It was Lucy who made the first move. She turned and faced her older siblings and gave a wide smile. The other three knew exactly what she was thinking. At the next second, she and Susan were the one running towards the beach, followed by Peter and Edmund.

"Shame, you're not as quick as me, Ed!" Peter yelled playfully as he ran towards his sisters.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" shouted Susan.

"Watch out!" laughed Peter as he took off his school jacket, preparing to jump into the cooling waters. "Here it comes!" He added on as he saw Edmund running to his direction.

Every one of them went into the sea and splashed each other with waters, having fun together as a family. Neither of them remember they were actually in a railway station, preparing to travel to school for a new semester. They were too busy to think of that at that moment.

"Wait a minute," said Lucy, trying to take off her cardigan and went back to join the others in the water

"Come on Susan, hurry up!" said Peter as Susan was waiting for Lucy.

"Come on, it's lovely!" Susan urged Lucy to be faster.

They Pevensies were still playing joyfully until Edmund stopped and looked at something above.

"Edmund! Ed? Ed!" Susan called out to him.

By that time, Peter had stopped and looked at the same direction as he did. "What is it?" he asked Edmund.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked, curiously.

Peter gave out a laughed and replied him. "Well, where do you think?"

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," Edmund told them.

With that, silence invaded their playing mood as the four of them began to turn serious and looked at the deserted bits of building above, on the hill side.

…

There was a beautiful house, a house that everyone dreamed of to live in for the rest of their lives. The living room was the first room when entering the house. The room was filled with very lively furniture. Comfortable leather couches, colourful rugs over the bare wood floor, and a large display case with pictures, books, and many memories of friends and family. Further down the living room came another room into sight. It was as if a perfect residence for anyone who dreamt of it.

However, there goes a saying of "Never Judge the Book by its cover". The house maybe everyone's dream to be lived in but people would never know what was like 'staying' in that extravagant house of the Spenvesons.

"Aliyah Hurdwood!" yelled a voice of a woman as she pointed to her empty cup on the table, "Can you hurry up and pour me some tea?"

It was a Monday night and the Spenvesons were having their dinner together as usual. A girl, who was known as Aliyah, took the teapot from the side table and walked up to the dining table and poured the tea into the woman's teacup. Half way through pouring, Aliyah accidentally scalded her hand.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Aliyah as she quickly took some napkin and went to clean the woman's hand.

In an immediate action, the woman brushed away Aliyah's hand and stood up. She wasted no time to give her a tight slap across the face. She ended it with a nasty smirk on her face. "That will teach you how precious my hand is,"

While the commotion was going on, someone was standing at the side eyeing them, especially the woman. His eyes glowed with fire as he stopped whatever he was doing and approached the table. He pointed his finger directly at the woman and said bluntly, "You have no rights to slap my sister."

Aliyah quickly stood behind her brother and pulled him back on his shoulders, trying to inform him to think about the consequences he or they would be facing but he ignored her. He took Aliyah by her wrist and held it tightly before speaking again, "She did nothing to deserve this. She already said her sorry,"

Before anyone could react, a sound of banging the table was heard as a man stood up from his seat, staring angrily towards the two siblings. He could not stand anyone treating his wife rudely despite who is in the wrong. Besides, he assumed he is correct all the time. This is how he is, Vernon Spenveson, the head of the family, husband of Diana Spenveson and the father of his both children, Ashley and Jessica Spenveson.

"It's just a slap," said Vernon Spenson, as if a slap meant nothing to him, "Why are you so worked up?"

"Do you mind me slapping Ashley or Jessica just because they did something wrong by accident?" the boy challenged back.

"How dare you speak back to me Andrian Hurdwood!" Vernon Spenveson bellowed. The whole room was in silence with people glaring at each other, as if they were going to kill each other just with their gaze. It was Vernon Spenveson who broke the silence again. He took hold of Aliyah's another hand and pulled her towards him. He placed her hand on the table forcefully and said, "Do you want to see more of it?" he said it with some harshness in it. Without a reply, he took the teapot with his other hand poured the boiling liquid down, mercilessly at Aliyah's hand.

Aliyah instantly screamed in pain, "Stop! Please stop!"

A torrent of abuse filled the air but Vernon Spenveson disregarded the agonizing screams of Aliyah. He merely just carried on. Deep inside, he knew Andrian would not let this happened to his sister, and he was right.

"Stop!" shouted Andrian as he came forward trying to push the older man away, "You're hurting her!"

"And?" Vernon Spenveson prompted to the boy with a smirk on his face.

Andrian had no choice but to resign to his fate. "I'll do anything. Just let my sister off," he said, unwillingly.

"Ah," said Vernon Spenveson as he sat down on his seat again. He took his time to think and cleaned his mouth with a napkin before opening his mouth to speak again. "I heard your room needs cleaning, Ashley,"

A smile began to form on the boy's face as the thought of having someone cleaning his room made his evening even better, especially after watching such an 'entertaining' moment during his dinner. "Yes father," he said while eyeing both Andrian and Aliyah, smiling cheekily.

Andrian just wished he would have the courage to go in front and punch that annoying face of his when he stood there staring back at the Spenvesons.

"I guess we all have finished our dinner," Vernon Spenveson continued as all of them stood up from their seats, "Clean the table before doing anything,"

With that, the family of four walked out of the dining room. Jessica Spenveson was the last among the four so she turned and walked back to the two siblings, who were standing looking dumbfounded.

"Since you said you'll do anything…" said Jessica, smiling rather evilly "Why not you go and throw the garbage too? That doesn't make a difference do they?"

She did not wait for anyone of the two to react and she headed back to her room after her last sentence leaving Andrian and Aliyahto clear up the clutter of mess.

Aliyah was lucky. After washing the dishes, all she needed to do was just to have a wash and rest in the attic. Both Andrian and Aliyah stayed in the Spenveson's attic eversince they moved in with them. The attic was actually the only place where they can relax and find peace for all the time. On the other hand, things were not easy for Andrian. He was expected to pack up Ashley's school books and shelved them into his cupboard. Before that, he had to clean up everything the Spenvesons left on their dining table and washed the dishes with Aliyah. Furthermore, he had to clear the unfinished junk food in his room and bring it to the garbage store in the house and bring the bag of garbage outside the house for the rubbish collector to collect the rubbish. By the time he finished all the demanding chores, it was past midnight. He went back to the attic and found out Aliyah had not sleep yet.

"Not Merlin again?" asked Andrian, looking at the book Aliyah was holding. She was sitting on her mattress on the floor, lying comfortably, or trying to lie comfortably on it.

"Is that a problem?" Aliyah replied back, smiling back at his brother.

"You've been reading that for ages," said Andrian as he went to search for his clothes to bathe. He had been sweating a lot ever since that incident back at the dining room just now, "Are you not sick of it?"

"Not once that I remember," replied Aliyah, looking back at her book.

Andrian laughed after hearing upon what his sister had just said. "It's just a legend. Just a story about an old wizard called Merlin and a King named Arthur. Nothing interesting about that and there's no magic in this world," Andrian still insisted that the book was boring and he ended with a helpless tone, "Certainly, there's no miracle in this world,"

"A good story doesn't disinterest its readers even though he or she read it for a million times," Aliyah told her brother as she looked up, "Miracle does happen, when you believe in them,"

"I've always believe I'll be able to get out of this house and get away from this family," said Andrian, frankly, "And see where I am now? Still stuck here being a slave. I'm already 17 and you're 16. It's been five years. Nothing will change I guess,"

Aliyah just kept quiet. She knew she does not have the rights to talk now, especially at this moment. She knew how Andrian felt. She hated it too. She did not understand why she must be different from the others of the same age as her. After all, leaving the orphanage does not seem to bring happiness to her either.

After a long pause, Andrian went and sat down beside Aliyah. He held out his hand and said, "Let me see your hand,"

She shrugged and gave a non-committal jerk of the head, "My hand is fine,"

Andrian knew she was obviously lying. "Well, prove it then," he challenged her.

There was silence again. Without any hesitation, Andrian took hold of Aliyah's hand and pulled up her sleeve.

"Your hand!" he exclaimed as he looked up at his sister in shock.

"I know, as swollen as pig trotters." said Aliyah a matter-of-factly.

Andrian saw the sadness in his sister's eyes. How he wished he could end the misery for the two of them right now.

"I'll apply some medical oil afterwards. Don't worry about me," Aliyah said as she pulled down her sleeve and gave her brother an encouraging smile. She began to ask him about what Vernon Spenveson asked him to do.

"It was disastrous," replied Andrian as he rolled his eyes. "But I'm glad that he didn't call me to tidy Jessica's room. I walked past her room just now and it was..." Andrian could not find the perfect word to describe Jessica's room. Aliyah understood what Andrian meant and gave a meek laugh.

"Alright then," said Andrian, "Remember to apply the oil and rest early. It's been a long day," He reminded Aliyah.

She nodded her head.

While Andrian was about to walk out of the attic, he heard Aliyah called out to him. He turned and faced his sister. "Yes?" he asked.

"Well, sometimes you don't have to be so protective over me," said Aliyah as she looked at him, dearly, "I've grown up and I'm not the little Aliyah anymore. I don't want you to suffer because of me either,"

"What to do…" replied Andrian, forcing a smile, "You're my sister after all. I promised father and mother to look after you before they left,"

With that, Andrian closed the door behind him and walked towards the bathroom, quietly.

**So how do you think? Please READ and REVIEW! ^^ Have a nice day!**


	2. The Next Chosen Ones

**Hey Peeps! The second chapter is up! Please continue to support my story yea! Also, I would like to thank rosali sobreira to become my first follower for this story! I'm really thankful for that! Please READ and REVIEW! I do not own Narnia except for the Spenvesons, Andrian and Aliyah. **

**The Next Chosen Ones**

On a balcony of the Telmarine's castle stood a man, carrying an infant in his arms. He is Lord Miraz. His wife, Lady Prunaprismia had just given birth to a son and a 'rightful' heir to his people. Miraz was carrying his son, tenderly and did not realize there was someone standing behind him.

"Showing your son the kingdom?" Lady Prunaprismia asked after kissing Miraz's back.

Miraz laughed and replied, "Just getting some air. But, you're right. He should see it because he needs to rule it one day,"

"Where is Caspian?" asked Prunaprismia, "I thought he would be here to see his new born nephew,"

Miraz remained silent after hearing what his wife had asked and their moment of silence were interrupted by the sound of galloping horses, entering the castle gates. Miraz took a look at General Glozelle and saw him with a horse beside him. He turned and handled his son over to Prunaprismia before heading down to the stables, leaving her curious about what was going on between his husband and the council.

Miraz quickened his footsteps as he was nearing the stables. He opened the door and walked towards to the particular empty horse, but a hand stopped him.

"Wait. Wait, my lord, "said Glozelle , "It is not what you think,"

"Then what is it?" Miraz asked back.

"We're not exactly sure," replied Glozelle, honestly. He then nodded to one of the soldiers and he lifted the cloth on the horse and causing Miraz to step back with a disbelieved look.

"Impossible," he murmured.

…

The four Pevensies began to explore the island after they had their fun in the water. Each of them went on their separate ways for their own treasure hunt but not too far from each one another just in case something unexpected happened; they would be on time to get to their side.

"Lucy!" Peter called out to his sister. He turned and saw the others were behind him. He bent down and took up an apple and threw it to his youngest sister who smiled back at him in return.

"Thank you!" said Lucy in gratitude as she went on to eat the apple and continued, "Does anyone has any sandwiches?"

"Well," began Peter as he continued walking, "I left mine in my bag. And I left my bag in the train station. And I left the train station in England,"

Susan and Edmund could not help but laughed at their brother's sense of humour. They all knew he was more than happy to be back to where they belonged.

Lucy walked up to the ruined buildings and looked out at the vast sea in front of her. "I wonder who lived here," she said to herself.

"I think we did," it was Susan who replied her.

Feeling curious, she turned and walked up to her and found out she was holding something, something that looked familiar to all of them. By that time, Peter and Edmund were walking towards the two girls.

"Hey, that's mine, from my chess set," said Edmund, pointing to the thing that Susan was holding.

"Which chess set?" asked Peter.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund replied.

Lucy turned and looked at her surroundings again and something struck her. "It can't be," she murmured. With that she ran towards the ruined buildings while the others followed behind her.

"Don't you see?" Lucy asked her siblings as she held onto Peter's hand.

"What?" replied Peter.

Lucy went on to position her siblings in front of the ruined stones. Peter and Susan in the middle while she and Edmund stood at each ends. She was pointing to the front. "Imagine walls, and columns there and a glass roof," she said.

"Cair Paravel," said Peter, softly as he realised where he was; the place they once lived back during the Golden Age.

…..

It was just a few minutes to six in the morning. As usual, Andrian and Aliyah were the ones that woke up early to prepare breakfast for the Spenvesons, well, at least for the past three years. It had never been changed at all. Due to Aliyah's scalded hand, Andrian overprotectiveness towards his dear sister took over him again as he slightly pushed her away from the frying pan while she was trying to cook some scramble eggs.

"You'll go and lay out the plates," Andrian told her as he tried to take over the frying pan but Aliyah just grabbed it tighter every time.

"'I've told you Andrian," sighed Aliyah, "I can manage this,"

"But," Andrian wanted to continue but he was cut off by a disapproving look from his sister. Moreover, it was really time for her to be independent. He then let go of the frying pan and moved on to do other things.

After the Spenvesons had finished their breakfast, Vernon Spenveson was getting ready to go work while Diana Spenveson was waiting for her both children to get down so that she could drive them to school. The Spenvesons owned two cars of their own. One was for Vernon Spenveson while the other was for Diana Spenveson. Sometimes, Diana Spenveson would bring Andrian and Aliyah along with her when she drives her children to school. Reason? She needs somebody to carry her groceries after shopping.

"Remember to eat your lunch, love," Diana Spenveson reminded both her children as she stopped her car outside the school gate.

Both Andrian and Aliyah peered out of the car's window and saw many students walking in the school. Most of the students were in groups, chatting happily with one another. The two of them felt nothing but enviousness. They had the chance to study, yes and that was like many years ago if that 'accident' did not happened to them. They would still be the blissful teenagers with a family, and attending school like the other normal teenagers of their age.

They were brought back to reality when the car drove off and the school building went off their sight. They were back to be the 'slaves' of the Spenvesons again.

Andrian and Aliyah walked behind Diana Spenveson as she walked in front of them, looking at the different varieties of meat she was going to buy. They were at the nearby shopping mart. The only time for Andrian and Aliyah to wear some appropriate clothes were when they were out with the Spenvesons. After all, they did want the two siblings to disgrace them either. However, back at home, they were merely just wearing whatever they could find.

"Diana?" a voice called out from behind.

Diana Spenveson turned and saw a familiar figure walking towards them. "Matilda!" she called back and she went forward to hug the woman.

"How are you?" asked the woman who is called Matilda.

"As usual!" replied Diana Spenveson, smiling.

Matilda's eyes drifted to look at the two people standing behind Diana Spenvesons. She shot her friend a curious look. "Who are they? I don't remember Ashley or Jessica looks like that!"

Diana Spenveson quickly pulled Andrian and Aliyah in front, each of them by her side as she hugged them tightly. She shot Matilda yet another smile and she introduced them to her. "Remember I told you Vernon and I was going to adopt some children as a donation to the orphanage? These two are the ones I've adopted, Andrian and Aliyah,"

Andrian wished how he could speak the truth on how the Spenvesons had treated him and Aliyah to the woman in front of him but his thoughts were interrupted by a slight pinched on his arm. I bet everyone knew who pinched him.

"Hello Auntie Matilda," said Aliyah. She tried to give a friendly smile.

"Hello!" replied Matilda as she patted on Aliyah's head.

Diana Spenveson then released the grip on both Andrian and Aliyah's arm while she started walking in front again with her friend, chatting together.

"Artificial, isn't she?" Andrian commented as he walked beside Aliyah.

"Sure she is," Aliyah replied, looking around the store.

"I was that close to telling her friend the truth about how she treat us but before I could do so, I was pinched by her," said Andrian, folding his arms.

"Lucky you didn't," said Aliyah, laughing at her own brother, "Or else, you'll be digging our own graves. I can't imagine what she is going to do with us after you said that,"

Andrian understood what she was referring about and laughed along.

They continued to walk behind the two women for the next half an hour. Aliyah looked at his brother and found out that he was walking silently as if he was deep in his thoughts. That was one of the things she worried nowadays. She felt that Andrian was giving too much pressure on himself. Aliyah looked around at the people. It was actually a rare chance she was out in town for such a long time compared to the other times when she was with Diana Spenvesons. She walked and walked and suddenly stopped as she heard a voice calling out for her.

"Aliyah….Aliyah…" the voice called out to her.

"Andrian! Did you hear that?" she asked, turning to face her brother.

"Hear what?" asked Andrian, staring back at her with a blank look, "You mean the songs playing through the speakers?"

"No!" said Aliyah, grabbing Andrian's arm, "Someone has been calling me…here it goes again! It's calling my name again!"

"I hear nothing!" exclaimed Andrian, "Maybe you read too much of your Merlin books and now you're turning those things into your own illusion,"

Andrian started walking again but Aliyah pulled him back, "I obviously know the difference between illusion and reality!" she argued, "I swear I heard it!"

"We need you…Narnia needs you…Narnia need the both of you…" the voice said again.

"Nar…Narnia? Narnia needs me?" Aliyah repeated the same thing that the voice had told her while Andrian looked at his sister in horror.

"Have you gone mad?" asked Andrian, touching Aliyah's forehead, "First Merlin, now Narnia. Oh, don't tell me that next we need to attend Hogwarts and meet Harry Potter,"

"But it told me Narnia is in need," said Aliyah, honestly, "From the both of us,"

"Where on earth is Narnia?" questioned Andrian with a serious look.

"I….I don't know," replied Aliyah, looking down.

"Oh why don't you asked the voice inside your little brain again and perhaps he will give you an answer?" Andrian joked.

"Maybe I should," said Aliyah, looking back at him but it sent Andrian rolling his eyes.

"Get out of here….get out of this place now…" the voice spoke again.

"He's telling us to get out of this place!" said Aliyah.

"Seriously?" said Andrian, his eyes opened big as if was going to drop out from his sockets.

"Come on!" urged Aliyah.

"You do believe that, don't you?" Andrian eyed his sister. He did not know if he should believe her or not. He then pointed in front and said, "How about- Wait, where's did they go?"

Aliyah turned and looked in front. Indeed, Diana Spenveson and Matilda were out of their sight. They were alone.

"What should we do?" asked Aliyah, looking around. For the first time, she wished she could spot Diana Spenveson among the people around them.

"Let's get out of here and see if her car is still around or not," suggested Andrian and the both of them headed to the lift.

As the sound alert went off, the lift door closed which left both Andrian and Aliyah alone inside the lift. "I told you that is your imagination," snorted Andrian. He stood behind his sister and folded his arms.

"I'm sure it isn't," said Aliyah, firmly.

"Are you hearing that voice again?" asked Andrian.

Aliyah shook her head and said, "No, but the voice was clear. I know what I'm doing Andrian,"

"Look," said Andrian, trying to explain to his sister, "It's not I don't want to believe you. It's just that why can't I hear it too?"

"Maybe you're not listening clearly," said Aliyah.

Andrian gave out a sighed and then stood straight on his back as he found something amiss. He looked at Aliyah and asked, "Why is the lift not moving?"

True enough, Aliyah felt it too. The shopping mart was only three stories high and it took longer than before to reach the first level compared to other days. Aliyah gave her brother a worried look and said, "We're stuck!"

Before they could do anything, the lights in the lift went off and it jerked a little bit which caused Aliyah to scream while Andrian holding onto her back to prevent her from falling.

"Andrian, are you alright?!" Aliyah shouted as she heard something fell beside her.

"I can't see a thing!" Andrian replied back.

When Andrian and Aliyah were trying to get up on their feet, the lift door opened, allowing the source of light engulfing the darkness inside the lift and allowing fresh air invade into the stuffy surrounding. The two siblings stood side by side, with looks of amusement spread over their faces as they were welcomed into a place that lies beyond their world.

**Hahaha! So what will the two siblings find in this mysterious world in front of them? Please look forward to the next chapter! I'm working on it now! Have a nice day! Last of all, READ and REVIEW! ^^**


	3. Third Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve

**So here it goes! My third chapter is up! I was rather shocked to see so many viewers on my story but I didn't get any reviews yet. That is rather a sad thing for me **** Please do READ and REVIEW! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. I do not own anything in Narnia except for the extra characters! :D **

**Third Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve**

Knowing where exactly they were, the Pevensies continued to look around the deserted place which was totally different to the place where they once knew. It looked like a total isolated cemetery to them, no sight of living existed in that desolate place. It was a happy thing that Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were back in Narnia but their heart sank upon seeing the state of their country where they once ruled in this kind of situation.

"Catapults," said Edmund as he kneeled down in front of a rock.

"What?" asked Peter.

"This thing didn't just happen," Edmund explained to them, "Cair Paravel was attacked,"

Everyone kept quiet upon hearing what Edmund had said. Peter looked solemn. He walked towards the stone building and saw something that is a resemblance the shape of a door. He took a look at Edmund and he knew his brother understood what he meant. Both of them began to push away the stone statue away, revealing a fragile wooden door in front of them.

When Peter was about to push open the wooden door, he heard his youngest sister calling out his name. "Peter," said Lucy, with a little excitement, "I don't remember seeing anyone like them other than us in Cair Paravel!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Peter. Both he and Edmund went back to join Susan and Lucy, who were staring at something, or rather someone not far from there.

Indeed, like what Lucy had said, in front of them stood a son of Adam and a daughter of Eve which they were happened to be looking back at them too.

"They seemed to be lost," commented Susan.

"Shall we confront them?" asked Lucy. Peter, Susan and Edmund knew she was just asking for the sake of asking. Deep down in her heart, Lucy had already decided to approach them.

"What if they are armed with weapons?" said Edmund. He is always so careful what he is doing. "We'll be at a disadvantage,"

"Oh come on Ed," Lucy pleaded his brother, "How can the two of them be dangerous? They look just like us,"

"But Lu," Peter was trying to stop his sister but Lucy had already run towards the two people. The other three had no choice but to run after her.

"Hello!" said Lucy in a friendly manner as she approached boy and girl of their age. Peter, Susan and Edmund stood behind Lucy and observed the two people.

The boy merely just took a step back as he saw the four of them in front of him while the girl gave them a slight smile before saying hello to them.

"Where you're from?" Lucy asked.

"Eng…England," the girl managed to speak, "May…May I know where I am now?"

"You're in Narnia!" replied Lucy, smiling happily.

"By the way," Peter added on, "How do the two of you ended up being here?"

"It's been a long story," the boy beside the girl opened his mouth to talk finally, "We got transported here by a lift. Sounds crazy, isn't it?"

"No it is not," the girl replied as she looked at him, forgetting that the Pevensies were there, "I told you I heard the voice. You didn't believe me,"

"What voice?" asked Edmund. The Pevensies became very interested in the duo suddenly after hearing what the girl had said.

"A voice that keeps telling her that Narnia needs help from the two of us," said the boy, "And after that, the next thing we found ourselves in after the lift door opens is here and we met you people,"

"Aslan?" said Lucy then she turned to her siblings and continued, "Do you think its Aslan who spoke to them?"

Peter, Susan and Edmund stared at each other for a while and it was Susan who broke the awkward silence.

"What are your names?" Susan asked, gently.

"I'm Aliyah," the girl told her and the others, "And he's my brother, Andrian,"

"It's my pleasure to meet you," said Peter and he gave them a nod.

"It's ours too," said Andrian.

"Peter," began Lucy, "Will it be possible if they join us? I mean they're not familiar with this place,"

Peter remained silent for a while and he turned and looked at Andrian and Aliyah, "Do you mind? We've just reached Narnia not long ago too,"

Aliyah took a glance at her brother. He was looking back at her too. He gave out a sigh and said, "I guess so. We know nothing about this place either. Perhaps you guys can lead us around,"

"That's great!" exclaimed Lucy and she ran forward and held Aliyah's hand, "My name is Lucy, the youngest! This is Peter, Susan and Edmund!"

Both Andrian and Aliyah smiled and gave a nod to them.

"I guess its back to business now," said Peter and he walked back to where he was just now. The others followed him.

Peter pushed opened the wooden door opened and saw nothing but darkness beyond. He went on to tear his shirt using a pen knife that he brought along and twirled it around a twig that he had just picked up from the ground.

"Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" he asked Edmund.

"No, but…" said Edmund as he began to search something in his bag and he took out a torch light "Would this help?"

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter told Edmund who was smiling away along with his Susan and Lucy while both Andrian and Aliyah controlled their laughter.

With that, Edmund took the lead after he had switched on his torch light and they walked down a flight of stairs to an underground chamber. Edmund stopped in front of a metal gate. Another place that the Pevensies were so familiar with. That exact chamber brought back several memories of them being in Narnia. Yes, it was the Pevensies' secret chamber.

"I can't believe it," said Peter in awe, "It's all still here,"

In front of them were four stone statues, each resembling the four of them and a golden chest box was found at the front of each statue. Susan, Edmund and Lucy wasted no time to run to their respected chest box.

"I was so tall," said Lucy as she took out a medieval golden dress to show the rest.

"Well," said Susan, smiling at her, "You were older then,"

"As opposed to hundreds of years later…when you're younger," Edmund added on which brought laughter from his two sisters.

"Wait a minute," said Andrian. He and Aliyah was standing near the gate, looking at the Pevensies curiously, "How old exactly are you guys?"

The Pevensies stared at each other and Lucy replied them, "Well, before we left Narnia, we were actually adults. We are the Kings and Queens of Narnia back in the Golden Age. The time here compared to England is different. That is why we're back to our younger age when we came back this time round,"

"So you're actually the royals in this country?" asked Andrian, raising an eyebrow.

The four of them nodded their heads but Peter corrected him, "Not country but Kingdom. The place we're in now is Cair Paravel. The place that we once lived and now, it's in this state of destruction,"

"I'm so sorry my majesties," said Aliyah, bowing her head, "I apologise for doubting all of you when we met you earlier on,"

"Oh no," said Susan. She and Lucy went forward to the two siblings. Susan went on to hold Aliyah's hand, "We told you this is not to gain anything from the two of you. We're not a fan of formalities. Just call our names will do,"

"And treat us like your friends," continued Lucy, smiling as usual, "Because we never judge you either. Am I right, Peter, Edmund?"

Andrian and Aliyah turned their heads and saw Edmund and Peter smiling, agreeing on what their sisters had said. With that, Susan and Lucy went back to their respected chest box while the two siblings sat down on the stairs looking at the Kings and Queens, claiming back their 'treasures'.

"What is it?" Lucy asked Susan, who was finding something inside her chest.

"My horn," replied Susan, "I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back,"

Peter looked at his siblings and his eyes went on to stare at the gold metal plate he was holding. A lion's face was craved on it. Aslan. He blew the dust away and walked towards his chest. He opened it up and took something in particular; his sword, Rhindon.

"When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death," said Peter, looking at his sword, reading out the words on its metal blade.

"When he shakes his mane…" continued Lucy, sounding rather sad, "We shall have spring again. Everyone we knew… Mr Tumnus and the Beavers, they're all gone,"

After listening to what Lucy had said, the other three began serious and quiet again, so as Andrian and Aliyah. What could have happened to Narnia when they were gone?

"I think it's time we found out what's going on," Peter told them which they nodded their heads in return, agreeing with him.

**So how do you guys think? You'll see more interactions between the Pevensies and Andrian and Aliyah in the next chapter! Please look forward to it! Also, please READ and REVIEW! It is much needed! :D**


	4. Connecting with The Narnians

**Hey peeps! Here's another chapter! Hope you guys like it! Andrian and Aliyah will join the Pevensies to begin their new journey in Narnia! Who will they find? What will they encounter! Hahah read it to know more! I do not own Narnia though, just the new characters! **

**Connecting with the Narnians**

The Pevensies decided to change the school uniform they were wearing into the Narnian clothing inside their chest box. It was Andrian and Aliyah's first time in Narnia and they were wearing the same clothes back in England before being brought to Narnia. Susan and Edmund decided to give the two a set of medieval clothing so that they can change as well.

Peter wore a short sleeved brown tunic and a long sleeve blue undershirt. He wore a pair of tan trousers and a knee high boots. He carried his shield and his sword was linked together with a leather belt he was wearing. Same as his brother, Edmund had his sword by his leather belt and he carried his shield behind. Both Edmund's undershirt and tunic were blue in colour just that his tunic was in a darker colour with seven silver buttons in front. He wore a greyish tan trousers and a pair of knee high boots.

Susan wore a long sleeved purple stripped, medium weight narnian dress with a blue underdress beneath it. She carried her bow and arrows on her back. Both Susan and Lucy had their hairs plaited. Lucy wore a rust-red coloured long sleeve dress with a milky white underdress beneath. She had a dagger and her cordial with you, tied around her waist with a leather belt.

Andrian and Aliyah thought the clothes they wore were simply just brilliant. Aliyah was in a simply Dartmouth green, long sleeve V-necked collar dress. She had a grey underdress beneath while Andrian was wearing a black undershirt with a dark grey tunic over it. A leather belt was tied to his waist. Other than that, he was wearing a pair of dark brown trousers and he changed his old sneakers into Narnian boots. The six of them had already departed from the secret chamber.

"I must say," Susan was the one who spoke first, "You look really beautiful in this dress Aliyah. I guess my dress suits you well,"

"All thanks to you that you're willing to share with me your dress," said Aliyah, smiling brightly.

"I suppose people don't wear the clothes we wore back in England, right?" asked Andrian.

"No," replied Edmund, laughing, "That will look weird,"

"Aliyah!" exclaimed Lucy and everyone turned and looked at her. She was pointing at Aliyah's head and then she turned to look at Susan, "Su, we forgot to plait her hair!"

"Girls~" said Edmund as he rolled his eyes and continued walking, "I thought what has happened to her, Lu. You're scaring everybody,"

"But we forgot to plait her hair!" said Lucy, as she slammed her hand against her forehead, "How can I forget that!"

"How can _we_ forget that!" Susan corrected her sister.

"You can always help her to plait next time," Peter told his sisters.

"Exactly," agreed Andrian and he continued, "So where are we heading to now? They were walking in the woods for several hours and they were clueless where they were going.

"To find the Narnians," Peter replied him. He was at the front, leading the group.

"Where will they go?" asked Lucy. She looked around at the trees. They were so still and there were only dead silence around them.

"We'll find out soon," Susan comforted her sister as she placed her arm over Lucy's shoulder and they continued to walk on.

"But why are back here again?" asked Andrian. Till then, everyone realized they were back on the place they used to pass by earlier on.

"Pete," began Edmund, "We don't even know where to find the Narnians in the first place. Look at Cair Paravel earlier on. I don't think they are here anymore,"

"We don't know if we don't try," replied Peter, "Who knows we might find someone along the way?"

"You're right Peter," said Aliyah. Everyone turned and faced her as she started talking again, "I know you're not losing any chances hoping to find the Narnians but we're just acting like a bunch of headless houseflies going into any direction that we can find,"

"She's right Peter," agreed Susan.

"There's no point just to keep walking around this area again and again," continued Andrian.

"Pete, we need a plan first before doing anything," Edmund told his older brother.

Peter remained silent after hearing what the others had said. He agreed silently that it was pointless to carry on searching in vain. He looked at the group in front of him and his eyes finally rested on Lucy. She was nodding her head too.

"Fine," said Peter as he cleared his throat, "We'll stay here for the night then and head down to the beach again tomorrow morning,"

…..

Back at the Telmarine castle, a man, who was rather old, walked slowly and carefully as he proceeded back to his chamber. He was cautious about the people around him, looking at him as if they were suspecting him of something. He opened his chamber's door and walked in carrying some books on his hands. He thought he was safe back in his chamber but he was wrong. There was someone in there, already waiting for him. The man was Miraz.

"You have quite a library, doctor," Miraz commented. He was reading a book but the doctor saw papers were on the floor, as if his room had been ransacked.

"Is there anything particular you seek, my lord?" the doctor asked as he walked towards his study table.

"I think I've already found what I'm looking for…" replied Miraz and he walked towards the doctor. He took out a red arrow and plunged it into a book on the table continued, "…in one of my soldiers!"

The doctor remained calm and took of his spectacles and went closer to examine the arrow. He knew what exactly Miraz meant after seeing it the particular page that Miraz had plunged in the arrow. It was on a page, showing a picture of the four Pevensies monarchs riding their horses. Needless to say, the four of them in the picture referred to Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy back during the Golden Age.

Miraz sat down opposite of the doctor and raised his legs on his study table. "What did you know of Queen Susan's horn?" he asked.

"It was said to be magic," the doctor told him.

"Magic?" Miraz repeated.

"The Narnians believed it could summon their Kings and Queens of Old," said the doctor, "At least, such was the superstition,"

After hearing what the doctor had said, Miraz put down his leg immediately and stood up and walked nearer to the doctor. "And what does Caspian know of this superstition?"

"My lord," began the doctor, looking down, "You forbade me from mentioning the old tales,"

Miraz gave a smirk and continued, "So I did,"

With that, Glozelle and a few soldiers were standing outside the chamber door that was left opened just now. They walked into the chamber and the doctor looked at Miraz. "I will say this," he said, staring straight into Miraz eyes, "If Caspian does know of the Deep Magic, my lord would have a good reason to be nervous,"

Miraz did not bother to reply the old man in front of him and simply just gave a nod to Glozelle who walked up with his men to bring the doctor to the dungeon. When the doctor was brought out of his chamber, Glozelle met Lord Sopespian who was on his way to meet Miraz.

"First our prince…" he said to Glozelle after watching the doctor being taken away by the guards, "…now his tutor. If the members of Miraz's own houses are not safe, are any of us?"

Before Glozelle could reply him, they heard Miraz's voice calling out for Sopespian from inside of the chamber.

"Those are dangerous words, Lord Sopespian," Glozelle reminded him.

"But these are dangerous times, General," Sopespian told Glozelle, "One should choose his words carefully as he chooses his friends," He walked into the doctor's chamber after saying his words, leaving Glozelle behind.

"How long until the bridge is finished?" Miraz asked Sopespian as he saw him walked into the chamber.

"Construction continues on schedule," replied Sopespian.

"That's not good enough," said Miraz and he demanded, "I need my army across that river now,"

"May I suggest you contribute some of your own men?" said Sopespian. He could not take that arrogant tyrant in front of him anymore, "I've only so many at my disposal,"

"A fact you'd be wise to remember," said Miraz , bluntly back at him.

Sopespian remained silent as he stared back at him.

"Go to Beruna," said Miraz, and then he looked back at Glozelle who was standing behind Sopespian, "Take as many troops as you need. We need to get to Caspian before they do,"

"'They' my lord?" asked Sopespian, looking at Miraz blankly.

"It's time to learn your history," said Miraz. He told him off and walked out of the room, leaving Sopespian behind looking at the page where the red arrow was standing in front of him.

…..

In the middle of the calm waters, a boat was sighted rowing slowly to the deeper part of the river towards the sea. There were two soldiers on it, as well as a dwarf. No doubt, the two soldiers were Telmarines and the dwarf was being tied up from head to toe. Even his mouth was tied with a thick cloth. He was staring fiercely at the telmarine soldier who was rowing the boat.

"He won't stop staring," the soldier who was rowing a boat said to his partner who was holding a crossbow.

"So don't look," his partner replied, frankly.

With that, the soldier kept on rowing and rowing the boat. However, he could not resist his temptation by looking back at the dwarf, who was still staring back at him. He was sort of afraid of the glare on the dwarf's face. "Here's far enough," he said to his partner because he could not take it anymore.

His partner nodded his head and put aside his crossbow as he helped to carry the dwarf as well as to balance himself on the boat. He was holding the upper part of the dwarf's body while the other man held the lower part. Before they could do anything, they heard a shout and within seconds, a red coloured arrow was shot towards their boat.

"Drop him!" commanded Susan, as she reached out to take another arrow, aiming at them.

Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Andrian and Aliyah were catching up from behind. Both Peter and Edmund already had their swords drawn. It was already the next morning and after everyone had woken up from their sleep, Peter led the group down to the beach again, trying to find ways to leave the island.

The two telmarine soldiers did what as they were told and they dropped the poor dwarf into the water. However, later did they knew, Peter immediately dived into waters and rescued the drowning dwarf while Susan fired another arrow at the telmarine soldiers causing them to be injured and fall off from the boat to the chilling waters. Edmund went forward to pull the boat to shore. After Peter had successfully saved the dwarf, he carried him with all his might to bring themselves back to where his siblings were. Lucy instantly used her dagger to cut off the ropes that were tying around the dwarf's hands and legs. Andrian and Aliyah just stood behind watching them in action with a worried look.

"Drop him?!" said the dwarf in fury as he threw the ropes on the sand, "That's the best you can come up with?"

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," Susan told him.

"Are you alright?" asked Aliyah, moving closer to the dwarf to check on him but she was stopped by him.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help," snapped the dwarf, not remembering he was going to die without the Pevensies' help.

"You could have been drowned by now if we didn't save you," Andrian snorted. As soon as he finished talking, Aliyah went on to step on his foot which he yelped in pain.

"Maybe we should have let them," Peter replied him, directly. He felt that his efforts had gone down into the drain after risking his life, saving that ungrateful dwarf. Furthermore, he could not stand the others being rude to his siblings and his friends.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway? What is your name?" asked Lucy as she tried to decrease the tension between Peter and the dwarf.

"They're Telmarines," said the dwarf, "That's what they do. My name is Trumpkin,"

"Telmarines?" asked Edmund, "In Narnia?"

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" Trumpkin replied back, sort of questioning the four royals in front of him.

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy told him, smiling.

With that, Susan handed over Peter's sword back to him and Trumpkin saw it. He could not believe his eyes. Thousands of questions came up to his mind as he began to feel curious at these young people who saved him earlier on. He then took a look at Susan's bow and the arrows she was carrying.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Trumpkin said slowly, "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?"

"We're not! But they are!" Andrian tried to explain to the dwarf but he just looked back at him with a blank look, "Well, I'm just trying to make a point here. We're just ordinary people," Andrian pointed to Aliyah and himself.

"I obviously know who my Kings and Queens are," said Trumpkin.

"I told you to keep quiet," Aliyah whispered to Andrian.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent," Peter introduced himself and he let out his hand while Trumpkin just stood there, not knowing what to do next.

"You probably could've left off the last bit," Susan told him while Edmund was trying to hide his smile.

"Probably," Trumpkin laughed as he agreed with his Queen.

"You might be surprised," said Peter and he drew out his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that boy," said Trumpkin, shaking his head as he understood what Peter meant.

"Not me," said Peter and then he looked at Edmund, "Him,"

By the time Peter had finished talking, Edmund had already took out his sword, getting ready for the friendly duel between him and Trumpkin. Trumpkin looked rather dumbfounded at the situation but he had no reasons to reject and follow what his King says.

Trumpkin took over Peter's sword and he dropped it on the sand, giving people the impression that he could not fight well. Edmund was looking rather at ease with his sword in front of him, waiting for Trumpkin to strike. However, out of a sudden, Trumpkin swung Peter's sword at Edmund who nearly jumped in shock. He ducked Trumpkin's attack but was hit by him on the eye using the sword handle.

"Edmund!" Lucy and Aliyah shouted with a worried look on their faces.

"Oh, you're alright?" mocked Trumpkin as he swung the heavy sword at Edmund again.

Luckily, Edmund was fast enough to dodge it and he went behind Trumpkin and gave him a whacked on his back, bringing a chuckle from Lucy. Both of them were already serious about it as they began to circling around each other, waiting for one of them to make the next move. Trumpkin took the chance to swing the sword at Edmund's feet but he was quick enough to jump and prevent himself from losing one or both of his legs. Edmund went on to make an attack on Trumpkin, slashing his sword as he defended all of Edmund's moves. The sound of the swords, clanking each other made the other five excited and curious who would be the winner but it deep down, they already knew who will win at the very end. It went on and on as Edmund began to increase his speed and managed to send Trumpkin's sword flying off onto the sand. He stood there, with both of his arms raised, pointing his sword at Trumpkin who was staring back at him in shock. No doubt, Edmund is still the best swordsman in Narnia from the Golden Age until now.

"Beards and bedsteads," said Trumpkin, as he fell onto the sand, "Maybe that horn worked after all,"

"What horn?" Susan asked. The others looked at Trumpkin, wanting to hear what he was going to say next.

**So how do you find this chapter? Please REVIEW alright! :D I'm working on my next chapter now! There will be more of the Pevensies and the Hurdwoods interactions coming up! Please look forward to it! **


	5. Chapter 5- Losing Hope (Part I)

**Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry for not updating the story for 2 weeks! Was busy with school! I'm so happy to see I've gained one more follower and a favorite! Thank you so much! For the other readers, please do READ and REVIEW! It will be much appreciated! What will make the Pevensies lose hope on their journey to find Prince Caspian? What will happen to Andrian and Aliyah? Read to find out! Lastly, I do not own Narnia! :D **

**Losing Hope**

Peter was rowing the boat which the two telmarines soldiers were using it before they could kill Trumpkin by drowning him in the river. Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Andrian, Aliyah as well as Trumpkin were on board with him. The surroundings around them were dead silence. The whole boat was in silence too; no one talked at all. Both Susan and Lucy looked at the trees above them.

"They're so still," said Lucy, still looking at the trees.

"They're trees," replied Trumpkin while Edmund looked at him with a blank look, "What'd you expect?"

"They used to dance," Lucy told him, a matter-of-factly.

"Trees can dance?" asked Andrian, who was sitting beside Edmund.

"Well, in Narnia, they do," Edmund told him, "You can find things that you'll never expect to happen here in Narnia, which made this place so magical and surreal,"

"It wasn't long after you guys left that the Telmarines invaded," said Trumpkin, "Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they hadn't been heard from since,"

"I don't understand," said Lucy, sadly, "How could Aslan have let this happen?"

"Aslan?" Trumpkin raised his eyebrow, "Thought he abandoned us when you lot did,"

Upon hearing the false accusation that what Trumpkin had said, Peter turned around and said, "We didn't mean to leave, you know," Lucy could sense her brother's despair. He is the High King after all. It pains more than anything for him to see his Kingdom to be in this state when he returned.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" said Trumpkin.

"Get us to the Narnians," said Peter as he continued to row the boat, "…and it will."

With that, no one spoke anymore. They were travelling on the river for some time until they saw a land again. Peter rowed the boat towards the beach and everyone got out of it. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Andrian and Trumpkin were pulling the boat up shore while Lucy and Aliyah were wandering and exploring the island.

"Hello there!" said a voice, enthusiastically.

Peter, Susan and Edmund immediately stopped what they were doing and watched Lucy. She was walking towards a bear without a second thought. Aliyah was behind her but she had stopped walking.

"Lucy!" Aliyah called out to her, "It's dangerous,"

"It's alright," Lucy told Aliyah as well as the bear, which was staring back at her, "We're friends!"

The bear began to growl while Lucy approached it, not knowing she had walked into a danger zone. Fortunately, Trumpkin was fast enough to sense something was amiss.

"Don't move, your majesty," Trumpkin shout out to Lucy.

Lucy turned and looked at Trumpkin, who was taking his bow from the boat. Peter and Edmund drew their swords as well and ran towards her direction. Andrian started running to her direction too. Lucy turned back to the front again and saw the ferocious bear charging towards her. Aliyah immediately ran forward and took Lucy's hand and both of them began to run away from the angry bear. However, one of them tripped on their dress and unfortunately, pulled each other down to the ground. Aliyah quickly hovered herself on top of Lucy to prevent her from getting hurt.

"Stay away from them!" Susan warned as she took out her bow and arrows, ready to shoot the bear if it was going to get closer to the girls.

"Shoot!" Edmund yelled at his older sister while he ran towards his little sister and Aliyah, "Susan! Shoot!"

With a loud growl, the bear stood on his two back legs and was ready to pounce at Lucy at any time. Susan did not release the arrow from her hand yet but the bear was already shot down before he could reach Lucy and Aliyah. She turned back and saw Trumpkin holding onto his bow. It was him who saved the lives of the two girls.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" asked Susan, in surprise.

"I suspect he was hungry," replied Trumpkin as he walked towards to the fallen bear.

Peter and Edmund were the ones who reached Lucy and Aliyah first. Peter helped his sister up while Lucy hugged him back while Edmund helped Aliyah before Andrian could reach her. Andrian pulled Aliyah into a tight hug to ensure she was alright after he came to her side.

"Are you alright?" asked Andrian. He was breathing heavily as he placed his both hands on his sister's shoulders.

"Yea…I'm…I'm fine," replied Aliyah, which was speaking quite the opposite.

Both girls were still frightened about the incident happened a few seconds before. As an act of defense, Peter and Edmund did not keep their sword and they continued to point at the dead bear while Trumpkin went forward to check on it.

"Thanks," Lucy said to Trumpkin.

"He was wild," commented Edmund.

"I don't think he could talk at all," continued Peter, looking back at Edmund.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough," Trumpkin told the two kings, "That's what you become," He then took out a dagger and continued, "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember,"

With that, he began to cut the bear. Lucy, who could not bear to see the process, hid her face in Peter's embrace while the others watched it in silence.

…..

The group began to wander off into the island after their encounter with the wild bear. The seven of them continued their journey in the woods with Peter as the lead. Peter made sure that Lucy was by his side all the time so that history would not repeat again when he nearly lost his beloved sister. No one mentioned about the incident that happened earlier on until Andrian decided to break the silence.

"Please pardon me from asking, Susan," said Andrian, looking at the High Queen, "But why didn't you shoot the bear when it was going to attack Aliyah and Lucy just now?"

Upon hearing that, Susan looked troubled. She bit her lips and replied, "I thought it was a talking bear. I didn't mean to…you know,"

"It is alright, Su," Lucy comforted her sister by holding her hand.

"We all knew your reason," said Peter, turning around to look at Susan.

"I didn't mean to put Aliyah's life on danger," Susan told Andrian.

"I understand," Andrian reassured her, "I'm just curious. Lucy started talking to the wild bear as if they are friends with each other. I just want to find out more about this place. I don't blame you at all, really,"

"Th…Thanks," replied Susan. Although she was sort of relieved that Andrian and the others did not blame her, but she just could not forgive herself for putting her sister and her friend's life on stake. No doubt, she is the Gentle Queen after all.

"Do all animals talk in Narnia?" asked Aliyah.

"Well," said Edmund, "Most of them do,"

"No, they don't," said Trumpkin to himself. However, the others heard him. The Kings and Queens looked at him with a straight face making him changed his reply immediately. "Erm, at least one animal I know, he talks," He was referring to a friend of his, a badger called Trufflehunter which he last seen in the woods few days back before he was captured by the Telmarines.

"There are other rather unique creatures that you haven't seen before!" Lucy told Andrian and Aliyah, "Like Centaurs, Satyrs, Fauns and the others!"

"Trust me," Edmund whispered to the two siblings, "She can go on and on for days without sleeping,"

"Edmund!" Lucy gave his brother a pout which brought laughters from the others.

Half way through walking, Peter stopped walking and turned and looked at the others. "Something's wrong," he told them.

Immediately, Edmund, Trumpkin and Peter drew their swords. Peter stood in front of Lucy. One of his hands was holding onto his younger sister's hand. Susan stood beside Aliyah with her bow and arrow lifted, ready to shoot any of their incoming attackers while Edmund took care of Andrian from the front. Trumpkin was all alone. Everyone knew he did not need anyone to protect him. He, himself would not allow that to happen too.

"What's that sound?" asked Andrian, alarmed.

"Sounds like…" said Susan, assuming something she was not sure with, "Cutting down of …"

"Trees," Trumpkin told them, "The Telmarines are cutting down of trees recently,"

Before anyone could open their mouth and say anything, something unexpected happened nearby them. There were a pile of dried leaves on the ground which flew up the ground slowly. The seven of them observed closely and the leaves were actually forming a shape of a person. It then tried to approach them but within seconds, it just let out an agony cry and vanished into thin air, with the remaining leaves dispersed and falling back onto the ground.

"Dryad," said Peter. He looked at Lucy and found her looking depressed upon seeing that scene.

"What exactly is that?" asked Andrian.

"They are spirits of the Narnian trees," Susan replied, looking down.

"Come on," Edmund told the group, "We should move on,"

Peter looked up at his brother and saw him giving him a nod. He knew he could not do anything about it. The best way to solve all these problems was to find the Narnians first. They could not stay in that area for too long either. They would get spotted or worse, arrested by the Telmarines.

"Ed's right," he said. He put his sword back to his sheath and took a glance at Lucy, "Let's go,"

…..

"I don't remember this way," said Susan. The Pevensies, Hurdwoods and Trumpkin were on their way to find Prince Caspian after Trumpkin told them about the invasion of the Telmarines in Narnia as well as the one who blow the horn, summoning back the Kings and Queens of Old.

"That's the problem with girls," said Peter. He smiled to himself, "You can't carry maps in your heads,"

"That's because our heads have something in them," said Lucy as she joined in the conversation.

"Totally agree with that," said Aliyah, causing Susan and Lucy to laugh.

Edmund did not join in the fun but rather enjoy watching his siblings and friends debating on whose head are better.

"I wish he just listened to the D.L.F in the first place," said Susan. She said it loudly, not fearing that Peter would hear it.

"D.L.F?" Edmund asked, looking rather confused.

"Dear little friend," Lucy answered, smiling along with Susan and Aliyah.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin asked Edmund and Andrian who were by his side. They simply smiled and carried on walking.

"I'm not lost," Peter told himself as he stood in front of a circled rock area.

"No," said Trumpkin as he joined Peter while the rest catch up from behind, "You're just going the wrong way," He told the High King.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods," said Peter, "And the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush,"

"But unless I've mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts," Trumpkin told him. The tension between the two was building up again.

"That's explains it then," replied Peter, his tone full of authority, "You're mistaken,"

When Peter was about to turn and continue walking, someone finally spoke. It was as if Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Andrian and Aliyah did know who Peter was anymore. The friendly and kind High King Peter, their brother, their friend, was gone. In front of them was another person, someone that they feel distant with and filled with arrogance.

"Peter, things can change in Narnia," said Edmund, seriously, "Especially 1300 years have passed. You can't expect the route to remain the same back in the Golden Age,"

"Why not you lead us then?" Peter challenged his brother, "Since you're so sure of it,"

Edmund looked away in annoyance as he remained quiet, feeling that it is useless to reason out with Peter. Andrian and Aliyah looked at each other. They had never seen Peter in this way before, especially towards his siblings. With that, Peter turned and carried on walking. They were walking for hours until they came upon to a cliff edge.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper…" said Susan but she was cut off by Peter.

"Oh, shut up. Stop talking about geography,"

"Is there a way down?" asked Edmund.

"Yea," replied Trumpkin, sarcastically, "Falling,"

"Well, we weren't lost," Peter emphasized his point again.

"Is there other way that we can walk out of here?" asked Andrian.

"There's a ford near Beruna," said Trumpkin, "How do you feel about swimming?"

"I rather that than walking," replied Susan, rolling her eyes, walking back towards the woods.

"Aslan?" said Lucy. Everyone turned and looked at her. "It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" She was pointing at the cliff opposite them.

The rest of them just stared at her blankly, wondering what she was talking about again. "Don't you see?" she asked the others before turning back to face the direction she was pointing, "He's right…there," Now she knew why everyone looked at her that way. There was nothing in front of them.

"Do you see him now?" asked Trumpkin, with tone of annoyance. He did not believe there is Aslan at that period of time.

"I'm not crazy," Lucy replied back, "He was there. He wanted us to follow him,"

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood, just like that bear," Peter told Lucy.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him," Lucy argued back.

"Look," Trumpkin added on, "I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist,"

"Why don't you guys just believe her?" said Aliyah from behind. She was standing there with Andrian all along, watching the others arguing. "I'm sure she did saw Aslan and she wouldn't lie about this either,"

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy," continued Edmund. He was in fact talking to Peter and Susan, "I ended up looking pretty stupid,"

Peter gave a sighed and looked at the cliff opposite them again before turning back to Lucy. "Why wouldn't I have seen _him_?" he asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking," replied Lucy.

"I'm sorry Lu," said Peter. With that, he walked off, followed by Susan and Trumpkin. Lucy turned and looked at the spot, hoping that Aslan would show himself again but _he_ did not. She turned back and saw Edmund, Andrian and Aliyah looking back at her.

"Come on," Edmund said to his sister, "We need to catch up with them,"

Lucy nodded half-heartedly and walked together with Edmund to find Peter and the others while the Hurdwoods followed behind. However, after walking a few steps, something inside Aliyah told her to look back again, and she did but there was nothing.

"I must have seen it wrongly too," thought Aliyah and she continued walking.

**So what did Aliyah saw? What are the difficulties lies ahead for the seven of them? It will be up on the next chapter! Please look forward to it! Don't forget to drop a comment! Have a nice day! :D **


	6. Chapter 6- Losing Hope (Part II)

**Hi guys! I'm back! Here's another update from me! Hope you guys like it! I finally got one review! Haha like finally! Thank you to whoever it is (he/she didn't state the name there) I really appreciate it! So, what will happen next? Have you all figured out what Aliyah had seen? Lastly, I do not own Narnia! Enjoy reading and review it! ^^**

**Losing Hope (Part II)**

The seven of them continued walking until they heard noises from somewhere not far from them. "The river of Beruna," Trumpkin told them.

They decided to hide behind some hug tree logs to observe what was going on. Peter could see there was a huge army right in front of his sight. Tents were being built up along the river while most of the soldiers were cutting down trees and a half completed bridge was seen in the middle of the river.

"Steady, steady!"

"Timber!"

"Watch your back!"

These were the common shout out that the group could hear from the soldiers, yelling at each other for their own safety.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy immediately hide themselves upon hearing the incoming horses coming into the campsite. Trumpkin pulled Andrian and Aliyah down beside him as he looked back at the campsite again.

"That's the man who kidnapped me," said Trumpkin. He was pointing to a man with a mustache who was galloping a white horse.

"Who is he by the way?" whispered Lucy.

"Miraz," replied Trumpkin still eyeing the man, "He's the one who planned and created all these,"

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all," Susan told Peter, who was by her side.

"Maybe we should get back," continued Andrian.

Peter remained quiet and thought for a while. He turned back just in time to see Miraz galloping away towards the tents, further away from them. He agreed with Susan and Andrian silently that following his own way was a huge mistake. They could not even cross the river of Beruna. He had no choice but to walk back to where they come from.

"So where exactly did you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy. They were back on the cliff where they passed by earlier on. However, this time round, Peter's tone was sincere.

Lucy was looking at the empty cliff opposite them, the place where she claimed that she saw Aslan. She then turned back and looked at Peter and Susan by his side. The both eldest siblings among the four Pevensies were staring back at her. "I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups. I don't think I saw _him_, I did see _him_,"

"Well, I am a grown up," commented Trumpkin. He was talking to himself but Edmund, who was standing beside him, was trying to hide his smile in this kind of solemn situation, especially the time his younger sister is angry.

"I was right over…" Lucy said as she began to walk around, trying to figure out the spot where she saw Aslan but before she could do so, she let out a scream as she stepped on something that made her legs gave way on the ground.

"Lucy!" Susan and Aliyah both shouted and all of them instantly ran forward to save her but found out that she was perfectly fine standing on the lower part of the cliff which was actually a walk way down to cross to the other side.

It was already near the night time when the group decided to find an empty and safe spot to stay for the night. They had been walking for several hours in the woods with lofty trees hovering above them after crossing over from the other side. It was as if they were walking on a never ending route. Peter and Edmund decided to go and find some broken tree branches so that they could start the fire for the night while Susan and Trumpkin went on to search for food to fill their stomachs.

"Take care of her," Peter said to Andrian as he passed him his own dagger.

"Oh, Pete," said Lucy, "Can't I tag along?"

"It can be dangerous," Peter explained to her youngest sister, "You'll never know who you'll meet along the way. I don't want to witness what happened this morning again,"

Lucy remained quiet and sat beside Andrian who gave a nod at Peter before he and Edmund walked further away.

"I'll help out too!" Aliyah told Peter and Edmund, "It's easier to get things done with more people,"

"Aliyah! You come…" Before Andrian could finish his sentence, his sister had already cut him off.

"Don't worry Andrian!" Aliyah shouted back to his brother as she ran towards the others, "I'll be fine! Take care of Lucy! I'll be back soon!"

With that, the five of them went on their search, leaving behind Andrian and Lucy at the place where they decided to rest for the night. Both of them sat on a rock and Andrian played with Peter's dagger. He was swinging it here and there, as if trying to figure something.

"I wonder how I am going to use this," he said to himself.

"I'm sure Peter and Edmund can teach you that," Lucy smiled to him.

"I don't think I have the courage to use it either," said Andrian, honestly.

"Well," began Lucy, staring at the evening sky above them, "All you have to do is believe you can do it,"

"The narnians must have loved you to be their Queen," said Andrian, staring in front.

Lucy gave a meek smile upon hearing the compliment.

"Who is Aslan by the way?" asked Andrian.

"_He_'s the one who brought me and my siblings to Narnia," Lucy told him, "Well it's been a long story. You heard what Edmund said, I can use up to days just to tell you all about Narnia. Most importantly, _He_'s the savior of Narnia, not just Narnia but all of us. _He_ gave us the faith and courage which leads us to how we are right now. He's just simply magnificent,"

"I see," Andrian nodded his head, "I'll be looking forward to see _him_ one day,"

"I'm glad you are," Lucy smiled again, "Just believe in Aslan. _He_'ll lead us. I'm sure of that,"

"I'm sure of that too," said Andrian and he plunged the dagger on to the ground while waiting for the others to come back.

Back in the woods, Peter, Edmund and Aliyah were picking up branches from the ground while Susan and Trumpkin were on the other side, trying to find food for the rest. All of them were scattered not far from each other, just in case they could protect each other from any enemies or attackers.

Aliyah's hands were full of branches until she could not bend down and pick the ones she newly found.

"Need some help?" a voice said from behind.

Aliyah turned around and saw Edmund standing behind her. His hands were holding onto some tree branches but different from the ones she was carrying. She nodded her head slightly and he walked up to her.

"Well," began Edmund, looking at the tree branches on her hands, "These branches don't really work,"

Aliyah looked at him curiously, "What…what do you mean by it don't really work?"

"You need thicker ones like these," Edmund showed her the ones he was carrying and continued, "So that the fire will not be blown out easily,"

"Sorry," Aliyah said, apologetically, "I…I didn't know,"

"It's alright," Edmund reassured her as he pointed to a particular branch on her hands, "Well, you did quite well actually. You managed to find some good ones though,"

"Th…thanks," said Aliyah, smiling, but she continued after that. "By the way, are you alright?"

Edmund looked at Aliyah and replied, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, because what Peter had said to you earlier this afternoon. I thought it would be hurtful to you," said Aliyah.

"I got use to that anyway," Edmund forced a smile, "I mean he's older and suppose wiser and he's the High King. He's more experienced,"

"You sure? …that you're fine?" asked Aliyah again.

"I'm perfectly fine, Aliyah," Edmund smiled again. This time it was his truthful smile and he continued, "Thanks for being so concern for me,"

"Ye…yea. No problem," Aliyah nodded her head. It was the first time Edmund ever called her name after so many days. It was actually her first interaction with just him alone. She felt somewhat unusual; especially the way he called her name.

"I'll help you carry those," said Edmund, interrupting Aliyah's thoughts, "I'll probably get skinned alive by either Susan or Lucy, or maybe the both of them if I let you carry all these by yourself,"

Aliyah laughed as she just by imagining Edmund being nagged by his two sisters.

"I know it's funny," Edmund told her, as Aliyah handed over the heavy tree branches to him, "But it's dreadful to me, my worst nightmare, especially Susan,"

"Did I hear my name?" asked a familiar female voice from behind. Both Edmund and Aliyah knew who the owner of the gentle voice belonged to; Susan.

"No, of course not," Edmund replied, running away from his sister's gaze.

"Oh, then I guess I heard it wrongly," said Susan, "Come on, let's go back. Trumpkin has already gone back. I bet Peter is back there too,"

"Sure, sure!" replied Edmund, smiling cheekily. He was relieved that Susan did not hear what he told Aliyah earlier on.

Susan, Edmund and Aliyah were the last to join the others back at the grass patch. Peter had already lighted up the fire and the others were sitting around it as if they were having a campfire. Edmund and Aliyah put down the tree branches they found while Susan handed the food she found to Peter. Trumpkin found some too.

"That's all I can find," Susan told Peter.

"It's sufficient," Peter answered back, "I hope,"

"Just wild berries?" asked Edmund while Andrian touched his growling stomach looking at the 'food' in front of them.

"We're considered lucky to find these and not starve ourselves to death, my king," Trumpkin told Edmund.

Edmund looked away awkwardly and he reached out to his English bag he was carrying and took out something; Biscuits.

"Let's share these," he said, breaking the biscuits and distributing to the others, "It may not be a lot but at least…"

"Thanks Ed," said Lucy, smiling at him, genuinely.

"No problem, Lu," said Edmund, "Just don't starve yourself, alright?"

Lucy nodded at her brother and began eating the wild berries and the biscuits. The rest of them did the same thing and rested for the night before continuing their journey again.

**So my part 2 of the chapter, Losing Hope ends here! We did see some interaction between the characters, didn't we? *laughs* Tell me how you think yea! Have a nice day ahead peeps! **


	7. Chapter 7- Prince Caspian

**Hey guys! I'm back! So sorry about the super late update! I was really busy with my schoolwork and my exams are just next week! It's freaking me out! So, I decided to write a chapter to destress myself! I'm glad and thankful that I had more followers and more people to favourite on my story now! Thank you so much! Lastly, I do not own Narnia! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this story! :D**

**Prince Caspian**

The sky was already dark and every one of them, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Andrian, Aliyah and Trumpkin slept around the fire. The girls at one side while the boys with Trumpkin on the other side. Peter, Edmund and Andrian were sleeping soundly except for Trumpkin. He looked up to the dark sky as he thought about his Narnian friends and how long would they be able to see each other again. He had the same worries as the others of finding Prince Caspian. However, he found out that he was not the only one who was having sleepless night until he heard the girls were talking to each other.

"Lucy, are you awake?" asked Susan, quietly.

"Hmm," Lucy replied as she stared at the same dark sky with her both arms supporting her head.

"Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?" Susan asked, sitting up and she found Aliyah with her eyes wide opened too. "Couldn't sleep too, I guess?" she smiled to the girl who was lying at the other side of Lucy.

Aliyah nodded her head as she faced Susan. Girls can always understand each other.

"You believe me?" asked Lucy in surprise.

"Well, we got across the gorge," replied Susan, a-matter-of-factly, "Perhaps we all knew deep inside our hearts, _he_'s right there. But just that, there's isn't any prove,"

"But I did see _him_," Lucy told her sister, "I really do. I wouldn't mistake Aslan for any lions in the woods,"

"I understand Lu," said Susan, "But…"

"What if Lucy isn't the only one who saw Aslan?" Aliyah spoke. The two girls immediately turned and looked at her.

"You…you saw Aslan too?" asked Lucy, with a slight excitement in her voice.

"I don't really know who Aslan is in the first place," began Aliyah as she sat up and hugged her legs and continued talking, "Just that, I did saw a lion and he's really calling us to follow him. He's not the usual lion I've ever seen before. He's different, a different aura that makes me believe him,"

"That's the power of Aslan," Lucy smiled, "By the way, did _he_ talk to you again? We suspect that it was _him_ who talked to you back in England before you and Andrian were brought to Narnia,"

Aliyah took a glance at Susan and she was nodding her head too. "No he didn't this time. I believe _he_'s the one who talked to me though,"

"You always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't you?" Susan asked Lucy.

"I hoped so," replied Lucy.

After hearing that, Susan laid back down on the grass and continued talking, "I finally just got used to the idea of being in England,"

"But you're happy to be here, aren't you?" asked Lucy.

"While it last," Susan gave her sister a practical reply and closed her eyes. Lucy looked at Aliyah and the both of them knew exactly what she was referring to. Without talking to each other, they simply gave a nod and lay down on the ground with Susan.

It was the next morning and everyone was still sleeping soundly. Aliyah slowly opened her eyes and stretched herself while sitting up. It was still early and she looked around. The fire they had started the night before had already been blown out. Peter and Trumpkin were sleeping back facing her. Edmund was sleeping with his face flat on the ground while Andrian had his hand over his head. Beside her, Susan was sleeping soundly with her hands in front. Everything seemed to be alright until Aliyah found something amiss.

"Where's Lucy?" she said to herself, looking at the empty spot beside her.

She quickly stood up and ran towards Andrian, who was still in his dreamland. "Andrian! Andrian!" Aliyah whispered into her brother's ear, "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Aliyah," Andrian mumbled in his dreams, "Just five minu…"

Aliyah gave a sigh and looked at the woods. She hesitated for a while, staring at the trees with deadly silence around them. However, in the end, she stood up and ran towards the further part of the woods, searching for Lucy. Aliyah did not know what she was doing. She did not know the way either. She realized that she should have woken either Peter or Edmund up at least they knew the place better than her.

Just before she decided to go back and tell the rest Lucy was gone, she saw a brown headed girl standing in front of her the moment she turned back.

"Aliyah?" said Lucy, in surprise.

"Lucy!" Aliyah called out her name in relief and went forward to hug the younger girl.

"How do you find me?" asked Lucy and she continued, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't wander off without informing any of you,"

After listening to what Lucy had said, Aliyah bit her lips and said, "I came to find you when I woke up. I…I did not inform the others either and I found out I'm lost before we found each other,"

"So…" Lucy concluded with a smile, "We're both lost,"

Aliyah nodded her head, "Yea,"

Both girls let out a foolish laugh.

"So, why did you wander off?" Aliyah asked Lucy as she tried to recall which route to take.

"I thought I heard Aslan," said Lucy, sadly, "I dreamt about _him _last night,"

Before any of them could continue talking, they heard a growl coming from the further part of the forest. Aliyah and Lucy looked at each other and held each other's hands while they walked forward. Aliyah was silently hoping that it would not be a wild lion like what Peter had said earlier on, otherwise, she would never see the others ever again. As the girls continued walking, they heard a growl again which made them stopped at their feet. It was louder and clearer this time.

"Aslan?" Lucy called out, "Asl…"

Suddenly, a hand appeared in nowhere and covered Aliyah's and Lucy's mouths and brought them behind some bushes. The girls tried to retaliate but failed to do so. Once Aliyah felt that the person had released his grip on her hands and mouth, she immediately turned and kicked whoever was in front of her.

"Aliyah! Aliyah!" a familiar voice called out to her, softly, as he tried to hold her hands and legs to calm her down, "It's me, Edmund. I'm Edmund!"

"Edmund?" thought Aliyah as she continued kicking, with her eyes closed, "Why does that name sound so familiar? Edmund? Edmund!" Aliyah quickly opened her eyes. True enough, Edmund was in front of her, squatting down and grabbing her hands, looking at her. He was not alone; Peter was beside him with Lucy.

"Pete?" said Lucy.

Peter did not say anything but signaled the girls to stay quiet while he slowly stood up and drew out his sword. Edmund stayed behind with Aliyah and Lucy while he saw his brother sneaked up behind the Minotaur cautiously.

Without any notice, a man suddenly hurled himself at Peter and began to attack him with the sword in his hand. Both Aliyah and Lucy watched nervously as the two began their fight. Peter managed to hit his opponent's face with his sword handle but he was also fast enough to recover by swinging his sword towards the incoming Rhindon. Peter swung his sword swiftly, again and again, knocking off his opponent's sword but at the last time, he swung it so hard until it got stuck on the tree trunk. His opponent took this opportunity to kick him to the ground. He quickly went on to pull out Peter's sword from the tree trunk to defend him while Edmund appeared out of nowhere; running towards the stranger with his sword drew out as well. Peter went on to pick up a rock and when he was about to throw it at the mysterious man, he heard a loud cry.

"No! Stop!" It was Lucy. Both Aliyah and Lucy stood up from their hiding place.

The three of them stopped fighting and looked around. Centaurs, dwarves, minotaurs and other sorts of creatures that Aliyah had never seen before began to crowd around them. There was only one word came to Aliyah's mind at that period of time. She knew she had finally met _them._ Yes, indeed, they were the Narnians that she and her friends had been finding for the past few days.

Peter turned and looked at the man in front of him. "Prince Caspian?" he asked.

"Yes?" said the man who is called Caspian. He eyed Peter suspiciously and continued, "And who are you?"

"Peter!" Susan shouted as she, Andrian and Trumpkin came running towards them. Susan quickly ran forward to hug her sister while Andrian stood beside Aliyah. He was awe-struck like how Aliyah felt when she saw the Narnians for the first time.

Caspian took a look at the sword he was holding and looked up to Peter. "High King Peter," he said.

"I believe you called," Peter replied back.

"Well, yes, but…but I thought you'd be older," said Caspian, frankly. It was actually the wrong move.

"Well, if you like, we could come back in a few years…" Peter told him bluntly. Everyone who knew Peter knew that he was feeling irritated and frustrated by the fact that people underestimated his abilities due to his age.

"No!" Caspian stopped him as he saw that Peter was turning away from him, "No, that's alright. You're just…you're not exactly what I expected,"

Aliyah followed Caspian's gaze and found out that he was looking at Susan, with a smile on his face. It was not surprising that Susan can capture any young men hearts just by a simple look and smile on her face. Aliyah was not the only one though; Lucy was observing him as well.

"Neither are you," Edmund added.

"A common enermy unites even the oldest of foes," said a Badger, who Aliyah supposed that he was the friend that Trumpkin was talking about before.

"We have anxiously awaited for your return, my liege," an oversized mouse with a golden ring and red feather came up and spoke to Peter, "Our hearts and swords are at your service,"

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute," Lucy whispered to Susan and Aliyah. Apparently, Susan was not listening; her eyes were focused on Caspian.

"Who said that?" he asked sharply, with his tiny sword drawn and pointing around at everyone.

"Sorry," Lucy admitted with her head bowed down, smiling at the mouse.

"Your majesty!" said the mouse, bowing his head too at Lucy, "with the greatest respect. I do believe 'courageous', 'courteous' or 'chivalrous' might more befit a knight of Narnia"

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade," said Peter, smiling. He was quite pleased after hearing what the mouse had said.

"Yes indeed," the mouse nodded his head, "And I have recently put it into good use securing weapons for your army sire,"

"Good," said Peter. He was serious again. He turned and faced Caspian, "Because we're going to need every sword we can get,"

"Well then," said Caspian, "You will probably be wanting yours back," He handed Peter his sword.

"Thanks," said Peter as he took it over and walked away.

….

"Well, it's good that you have troops," said Peter. He was talking to Caspian. The two of them were leading the Narnians from the front. They were discussing about war tactics and plans and the tension between them began to cease bit by bit.

Edmund was walking along with Andrian behind the High King and the prince while the girls were all behind, talking to their new friend, the mouse.

"What's your name?" asked Lucy.

"Reepicheep," the mouse answered her.

"Reepicheep," Aliyah smiled as she repeated his name again, "What a unique name,"

"And may I know you are?" it was Reepicheep's turn to ask now.

"She's Aliyah," Susan told him, "she and her brother are our friends. They were brought to Narnia as well,"

"Pleasure to meet you, milady," Reepicheep said with a bow.

"Oh please," Aliyah told the mouse in a friendly manner, "Do not be so formal to me. Please treat me just like everyone else do,"

"A friend of the Kings and Queens must be treated with the greatest respect as well, milady," Reepicheep replied.

"We don't expect you to treat us like this either Reepicheep," Lucy explained to the mouse, "Being a king or a queen are just titles to us,"

"In short," said Susan, "We treat everyone equally. Do not fear us just because we have higher authority. This isn't what we wanted,"

"Yes your majesties," Reepicheep replied. The girls smiled at each other and carried on walking.

"So what are they like?" a dwarf whose named called Nikabrik asked Trumpkin. Both of them were the last of the lot.

"Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning," replied Trumpkin.

"Uh. So you like them, then," said Nikabrik.

"Well enough," Trumpkin admitted after saying the negative points of the monarchs as well as Andrian and Aliyah, but, he still had to admit that he rather enjoyed being with them.

**Please read and review! Thank you! I'll update the story ASAP! There will be more 'moments' coming up! Hahaha! Have a nice day! **


End file.
